bad friend Calem
by Volt Tackle
Summary: The eight year old girl in the Braixen costume calls him. It's true, because the boy isn't exactly polished in terms of comforting anyway. -[Calem, Serena], one-shot


**Yay, I wrote this without pokemon in it...technically. (Costumes don't count right?) A New Year's last minute drop in - happy New Year my friends! **

**I also got a little crazy writing here. Like uninnocent crazy. Don't take it the wrong way, I don't write lemons. Don't take it offensively, or seriously. It's just light humor, just to assure you. **

**I don't own Pokemon. Period.**

* * *

Vaniville isn't usually so loud. The clapping and slight shakes of the ground from children's flip flops, the shouts of both child and adults, and the battles between novice and professional trainers alike. There are even vendors advertising their imported and exported goods, wooden stalls all huddled together in one line like sardines. Wherever you turn in the town, there will always be clamor. In fact, the kerfuffle seems to be from the whole Kalos.

Eight year old Serena doesn't like it. Not one bit.

The blonde sways her feet childishly on the fountain of Aquacorde, to get away from the commotion. She blushes profusely, the pink in her cheeks quickly changing to a strawberry red. She puffs her cheeks at the calm waters of its mosaic fountain, the upper platform obviously contrasted with its violent sprays of foamy water. She frowns, angrily more than sadly. She throws a low-lying pebble at the base, clashing with the small pennies and nickels people throw on them as tradition. The reflection of a girl with blonde braided pigtails distorts quickly, left to prop herself upon the floor.

She wants to take off her clothes. As in change them with normal blouses (what were you thinking?) _It's ridiculous of Grace_, she thinks, trying to hold in saltwater that comes from her eyes. She's overgrown this cosplay, and only _now_ does her mother decide for her to wear this silly outfit? She stretches the blouse she's wearing, flicks the triangle ears on her headband, and the furry puffy tail with the actual twig stuck in it. It's just a regular twig, there isn't any fake paper flame or a possible real one, for that matter. Her grey irises became a dark ebony black, now letting her knees hit the floor as her shins prop opposite to each other in black leggings. She finally can't control it, as tears now fall on the floor with a _pit pat_ rhythm.

"Stupid, _stupid_ Grace! I look stupid stupid _stupid!"_

Rain hits the red orange face paint on her nose. She doesn't care though, even if it makes her quiver uncontrollably - or that's just her sulking.

"Ser-kins, don't be ridiculous. You're _cute!" _

A navy blue glove is extended before her, as her neighbor and childhood friend bows before her, a loyal and courtesy gesture. "You should see _me!_ Frogadiers are ugly - I mean, with me. Frogadiers are like masked heroes or something." He goes on ranting about the pokemon, but Serena only finds it a cute impression. She puts a hand to her mouth, stifling giggles. She gazes up at the boy, who wears a blue paper machete mask, but it isn't enough to hide his eyes that beam at her. His hair is neatly groomed, almost no strand of hair standing up or sticking out (excluding baby hair, because who doesn't have baby hair (cough, er, some animals, cough)?). He wears a plain sky blue polo, with a few cotton balls neatly adorning his neck. His shorts are a plain navy blue, and a clean pair of white sneakers and ankle high socks on his feet. She loses his talk about frogadiers and how much he wants them in the future, not that it bores her, but she's too distracted at his gaze.

"Serena? Lil' Rena? Ser-kins? _Earth to Serena!" _

The blonde shakes her head, quickly covering her cheeks as she feels a blush coming out of them. She smiles, trying to cover up with a facade. She stands up, dusting off some dirt (that never hopped on her costume). "Oh sorry, I lost you there. And frogadiers look even cooler with you! Cross my heart!" She puts a hand on her chest, crossing it for assurance.

"You really think so?" She catches the pink shade in his cheeks, but doesn't tell him, to make it fair, she deems.

"Mm hm!" She nods giddily. Her face drops to a frown. "But...but I'm just..."

"Don't say that," Calem counters, cupping her cheeks with his hands. Serena's thankful that he hides the blush for her, all the while pouting childishly. "Because you're..." He gives a quizzical look, eyeing the sky.

_"Satisfying!"_

He slaps his mouth. "I-I mean to look at..."

"Why 'satisfying'?" She bobs her head, confused.

"It starts with the letter S, and your name's 'Serena'..." Calem points at his chin, scratching it thoughtfully. "Unless it's not good..."

"No, it's-it's...great!" She smiles with furrowed eyebrows, concern slightly hinted. "Fine! Just...sorry...for making you come here...you were probably playing with Shauna and the others, right?"

"Oh, don't say that. In fact, it was Shauna's idea." he stretches his arms, sheepishly grinning. "I know, I'm not a good friend, right?"

The braixen girl hugs him, throwing him into a death embrace that almost makes him choke. Calem adjusts the mask, but only to hide the blush on his cheeks. He could make out her muffled words:

"...Never was."


End file.
